Patches (Online)/Xbone 1.6.1.0
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v1.6.1.0 is an incremental patch for the Xbox One that adds HDR Support, plus the new items of Mythical Aetherial Ambrosia and Apothecary's Parcels. We've also made several fixes to itemization (including a fix for Vicious Death), dungeons, quests, and overall gameplay. Content FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, IMPERIAL CITY DLC GAME PACK Exploration & Itemization FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, ORSINIUM DLC GAME PACK Crafting & Economy FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Exploration & Itemization Quests & Zones FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Combat & Gameplay Crafting & Economy Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Miscellaneous Quests & Zones UI NEW FEATURES / UPDATES / BIG CHANGES HDR Support We now support HDR on the Xbox One S! If you have HDR enabled in your Xbox One S system settings, the game will run in HDR mode. There is a slider present in the UI settings to adjust the HDR brightness to match your TV settings. Please see Microsoft's recommendations for which TVs to use to get the best HDR experience. Mythical Aetherial Ambrosia We've introduced Mythic Aetherial Ambrosia to Tamriel! Mythic Aetherial Ambrosia is an incredibly rare, incredibly potent version of Psijic Ambrosia. Drinking it grants you a +150% bonus to the Experience you gain while it is in effect, and just like Psijic Ambrosia, its consumption and crafting is affected by your Connoisseur and Brewer passives. While Mythic Aetherial Ambrosia will stack with other foods or drinks, it will not stack with Psijic Ambrosia. To craft Mythic Aetherial Ambrosia, you must first find an Aetheric Cipher. This extremely rare item can potentially be found on any monster within certain areas, listed below. You also need a Recipe Scroll for Psijic Ambrosia. Use the Aetheric Cipher while the Psijic Ambrosia Recipe scroll is in your inventory, and the recipe scroll will transform into a Mythic Aetherial Ambrosia Recipe scroll. This recipe can only be understood by those with the highest rank of the Recipe Quality Provisioner passive. The recipe for Mythic Aetherial Ambrosia calls for one unit of Aetherial Dust and one Psijic Ambrosia drink. Aetherial Dust is very rarely found on the resource nodes in certain zones - it can appear on ore, raw cloth, fallen wood, alchemical herbs and mushrooms, and water sources. It is not found on monsters. *Both the Aetheric Cipher and Aetherial Dust are unbound, meaning that they can be traded and sold from one player to another. These items will only appear in the following areas: *Alik'r Desert *Auridon *Bal Foyen *Bangkorai *Betnikh *Bleakrock *Coldharbour *Cyrodiil *Deshaan *Eastmarch *Glenumbra *Grahtwood *Greenshade *Khenarthi's Roost *Malabal Tor *Reaper's March *The Rift *Rivenspire *Shadowfen *Stonefalls *Stormhaven *Stros M'Kai Apothecary's Parcels (Imperial City DLC Game Pack) We've introduced Apothecary's Parcels to certain merchants in the Imperial City, enabling you to purchase herbs and other reagents in exchange for Tel Var Stones. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, IMPERIAL CITY DLC GAME PACK Exploration & Itemization Itemization Fixed an issue where Lord Warden Dusk, located in Imperial City Prison, was dropping the incorrect set items. You will now receive the proper set items for a dungeon's final boss. Item Sets Meritorious Service: Fixed an issue where the Supporting Soldier Trigger ability could stack onto your character, rendering you unable to perform other tasks such as casting abilities or mounting. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, ORSINIUM DLC GAME PACK Crafting & Economy General You will no longer receive Survey Reports for Orsinium if you don't have access to that area. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Exploration & Itemization General Fixed an issue where Exulus, the boss of the Hrota Cave delve in the Gold Coast, was dropping the wrong Assassins League chapters. She now drops Chests, Boots, Bows, Maces, and Swords, as originally intended. Quests & Zones General Fixed an issue where your game could crash when tripping a trap in Hew's Bane or the Gold Coast. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Combat & Gameplay General Fixed an issue where some ability visual effects were not displaying. Fixed an issue where summoned pets were not receiving the Battle Spirit buff while you were dueling another player. Fixed an issue that was preventing player characters with long names from receiving duel or trade requests. Weapon Dual Wield Lacerate: Fixed an issue with this ability and its morphs where the impact visual effects were not synced with the animation. Fixed an issue with this ability and its morphs where the ability animation was not overriding Light Attacks and Heavy Attacks. Two Handed Berserker Strike: Fixed an issue where this ability and its morphs did not work with various item set bonuses, such as Sword-Singer or Shadow of the Red Mountain. Dark Anchors Monsters summoned by Dark Anchors can no longer be attacked before they land. Boss Abilities Muhma the Stinger, Craglorn This boss no longer attacks you while on the ceiling. Crafting & Economy General Water obtained from bottles, backpacks, urns, and other world objects now scales appropriately to your level or passive rank, whichever is higher. Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons Blessed Crucible Moved the Scroll of Glorious Battle to the base of the ladder in the Lava Queen's arena to facilitate reuse in the event you fail to defeat her. The Lava Atronachs will no longer persist after combat in the event the Lava Queen gets stuck. City of Ash I The Warden of the Shrine and Infernal Guardian will now do increased damage with their attacks. Elden Hollow I Canonreeve Oraneth will now shield herself less often with Necrotic Shield. Tempest Island Stormreeve Neidir will no longer follow cowardly player characters away from the summit of Tempest Island. Wayrest Sewers II Killing Uulgarg the Risen will now grant credit toward the Wayrest Sewers II Vanquisher achievement. Trials General Trial denizens have removed Treasure Chests from the entrance of Aetherian Archive, Hel Ra Citadel, and Sanctum Ophidia to better protect their valuables. Increased the amount of Treasure Chests found within each Trial. Aetherian Archive The Mage Celestial will no longer get stuck on her platform, refusing to come down to face your wrath. Hel Ra Citadel Yokeda Rok'dun will no longer disappear and fail to return, blocking progress within the Trial. Exploration & Itemization General Restoration Staves of the Red Mountain will no longer drop from bosses, monsters, and chests in Stonefalls. Fixed an issue where Daedra Hearts were not dropping from humanoid daedra. Daedra Hearts will now occasionally drop from humanoid daedra, as Daedra who are not heartless are rare indeed. This includes creatures such as Xivilai, Dremora, and Seducers, but not Scamps and other non-humanoid Daedra. Fixed an issue where Runeboxes and their contents were not consistently translated in the French game client. Achievements Celestial Investigator: Adjusted the wording for this achievement to specify which of the associated quests are intended for a group. Note: This is not yet fixed in German and French game clients. They Were Just Rusty: This achievement will now be awarded only after defeating The Guardians in Volenfell after reading the Scroll of Glorious Battle. Collections Fixed an issue where the Begonia collectibles were categorized as Jewelry Collectibles instead of Facial Accessory Collectibles. Changed the names of the collectibles that remove the Hair Style and Facial Hair chosen at character create as follows: Bald Pate is now No Hair Cleanshaven is now No Facial Hair Reordered the appearance collectibles so when removal collectibles are present, they are always the first option listed. Itemization Fixed an issue where Yokudan Style chapters would not display "Already in your Lore Library" if you had previously read them. This fix also adds the Yokudan Style to the Eidetic Memory section of your Lore Library; previously, it was absent. Item Sets Ilambris: Fixed an issue where the visual effects from this item set was causing problems with your game's performance. The Master's Dagger: Fixed an issue where this enchantment was not increasing the bleed damage of Twin Slashes. Night Mother's Embrace: Fixed an issue where this item set was dropping in Heavy Armor and with the Healthy Jewelry trait. It now drops in Medium Armor and with the Robust Jewelry trait, as originally intended. Sanctuary: Fixed an issue with this item set's tooltip. Vicious Death: Fixed an issue where this item set's 5-piece bonus was not functioning. Miscellaneous General Adjusted the visual effects on the Grothdarr item set so it no longer causes a drop in framerate. Updated the art you see when initially launching the game client. Fixed an issue where your game could crash while suspending your Xbox One. Quests & Zones Craglorn The Belkarth Wayshrine is now revealed when you enter Craglorn for the first time. The Corrupted Scion in Balamath now appears when activating the switches. Dawn of the Exalted Viper: Fixed an issue where you could not progress past the first phase of the fight associated with this quest. Deshaan Fixed an issue where an NPC in Deshaan was instantly respawning. Vision Quest: Fixed an issue where you were unable to complete the quest step to examine the gate. UI General Fixed an issue where some quest pins would not display on the compass or map. Fixed an issue where some letters intended to be capitalized were lower-case in the German and French game clients. Fixed several minor grammatical and localization-related issues in the German and French game clients. The text that appears when selecting a player from a social menu will now dismiss if that player logs off. Fixed an issue where role and skill tooltips could appear while not in a menu. Fixed an issue where stacked quest rewards would not display the number within the stack. Category:Online: XBox One Patches Category:Online: Patches